theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hacked
is the first episode of Liralacho. Plot Introduction In the world of Liralacho, where things are not the same, humans use Liros to battle in arenas. Liros are warriors. Everybody gets one by connecting thru Syberse for the first time. There are lion Liros, knight Liros, cannon Liros, bird Liros, jet Liros and many more. But instead of the best of the world, wer'e going to show you a different part. The n00bs. Act I (Newbie) Ethan Wright is an adventurous kid in the small town of Lake City. His friends are the genius Logan Henderson and the gymnast Jade Lockheart. Today, Ethan and his Liros Lionpaw are going to the arena to fight the school bully, Brock Roberts. Ethan steps up to the chamber. Feeling scared, he intsantly thinks He's going to beat me up. Ethan attaches some cords to him, and they gush with blue liquid. They enter his body. His eyes turn blue and he begins to float. The blue liquid then pours in a downpour over him. This is Syberse. Ethan wakes up as a lion. But a humanoid lion. He walks forward, stumbles. This is his first time as a Liros. Brock however, is a pro. Ethan looks up and sees a minotaur Liros staring at him. The minotaur grabs a hammer out of his knee and swings it at Ethan. Ethan is knocked back against a wall. The arena forms. It's a colloseum. With holograms of people. Ethan gets up. "Little Ethan scared of a fight?" says the minotaur. "This is my first time!" replies Ethan. "Newbie." The minotaur is Brock. Brock swings and hits the ground, creating a fissure that knocks Ethan back. Ethan hits a wall. He lets out a sonic roar. What? ''asks Ethan, questioning what he did. Brock is knocked back into a wall, which crumbles into dust. Ethan grows large claws, and runs at Brock and slashes at him. But when he hits... Act II (Hacker) The attack rebounds off of... Someone... And Ethan is sent flying into the wall. The figure moves up to Brock... It looks like a vulture... But with scales where skin should be... It has razor sharp teeth and a beak... Two sets of wings... It stands on two legs... A cannon on its back... Machine guns on its chest... Two arms with wrist blades... And a tail with a blade... It pulls up a red vial and pours it over its tail... "What are you doing?" asks Brock. The figure stays silent and slashes at Brock. A red slash mark appears over the length of the minotaur. Brock dissappears into a pile of blue squares, no bigger than a square centimeter. It turns around and flies at Ethan. Ethan jumps up and dodges. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "Killing," replies the figure. Ethan starts running. The monster destroys some seats behind him, knocking Ethan off. Ethan sees the disconnect portal where Brock was killed. He starts running toward it but the monster blows up the part of the arena where he was standing, and he falls into rubble. The monster walks toward Ethan with heatseeking vision. Ethan jumps out and throws a piece of rubble at the monster, who destroys it. He starts running toward the portal, while throwing claws (one of his attacks) at the monster. He runs into the portal... Act III (Run) Ethan wakes up in the Syberse chamber. The Syberse flow stops, and the drain opens. The cables disconnect and Ethan runs out frantically, after putting his shirt on. He looks for the exit to the Liros Stadium, but he can't see it. He runs for a while before slipping. He looks down at his feet. No shoes or socks. He continues running toward the exit, when a huge crash is heard and people scream. ''I'll follow them, thinks Ethan. But as he pauses to look around, he doesn't notice that these moments are crucial. He sees the beast that chased him out of the portal following him, and he about blacks out. What? After being stunned for awhile, he gets woken up by the cannon striking down a pillar behind him. It spooks him of its power, but Ethan keeps on running. He sees the door, but it's crowded by people. There is no visible way out. He looks behind him, and some people in trenchcoats are approaching him. He quickly hides behind a pillar, but another trenchcoat approaches him. He starts running and bumps into his friends Logan and Jade. "Ethan?" asks Jade, shocked. "You play Liros?" continues Logan. "Yeah, but save your questions. I have some. Why are these trenchcoat guys not running?" answers Ethan. "The trenchies might have something to do with all this." answers Jade. The "Trenchies" pull out guns armed with Meyerse (a type of Syberse to induce amnesia) and start firing. "OH. SHIT." yells out Ethan after dodging a few shots. "Swearing is not the answer, guys" replies Logan. "Shut the hell up," replies Jade. They manage to shoot some civilians, knocking them out. The three kids look around for a place to escape when... THE BEAST INCENERATES THE FLOOR. Act IV (Recover) The kids are falling thru the sky. Piercing screams are heard as they fall. Ethan looks up and noticed that they are the only ones falling. "I AM GONNA FUCKING DIE!" yells out Logan. "Logan, didn't you upgrade your backpack to a jetpack?" screams out Ethan, looking down. "OH RIGHT," replies Logan, pulling a cord on his backpack, turning it into a jetpack. Jade and Ethan grab onto the edge of the "wings". "Don't go too fast," mentions Jade, tightening her grip. Logan slowly lands the rocket on the city's Central Park, scaring away some bird. He lets Ethan and Jade get off before ultimately descending to the ground and turning it off. "So that was hectic," remarks Jade, removing some dust from her hair. "I feel sad for the guys that were knocked out." replies Logan, looking down. "Well, they'll be okay." answers Ethan looking at Logan. The group walk out of the park. "Where the hell are the police?" says Jade, trying to spark up a conversation in the group while looking up at the arena. "Dunno. Probably eating donuts somewhere." replies Ethan, looking up at the sky in disgust. "Never going back there," mentions Logan as they wait for the bus at a bus stop. The door opens and some children get off, and the trio walk on. The bus has no driver, but this is common for buses of the future. Logan and Ethan get on their own seat and Jade in the back. Jade stands up and leans on Ethan and Logan' seat. "Why not?" asks Jade. "That was awesome." "Yeah." replies Ethan. "Well, I don't know... What about our parents?" asks Logan. "They shot everyone with that liquid so... We're probably the only ones that know," ends Jade. Insert poker faces here. Next Time Trivia *The pillar the beast blew down is made of a material strong enough to resist any ammount of blows from a tank. However, the cannon shot is a condensed Syberse shot. Don't wonder how much that'd hurt, I'll just say you wanna be wearing a few thousand kevlar suits to not die from it. Category:Liralacho Category:SHEEP IN MY HOUSE Category:Episodes